This invention is directed to a system, apparatus and method for monitoring a user""s activities, and displaying content to the users on a wide area network with minimal disruption in the user""s activity. More specifically, embodiments of the invention direct and display content to users on inactive windows so as to reduce disruption of the user""s activities.
Wide area networks, such as the World Wide Web (xe2x80x9cWWWxe2x80x9d) or the Internet, have become increasingly popular modalities for the advertisement of products or to present unsolicited content to users. Indeed, much like broadcast medium, for example, radio and television, advertisers sponsor content in exchange for the right to present unsolicited content to users, such as, for example, an advertisement. Indeed, advertisers sponsor most of the content on the WWW. The sponsorship provided by the advertiser supports the host providers and facilitates free hosting for individual users.
In exchange for free content support, and therefore, free hosting of individual web sites, advertisers desire to display their advertisements as frequently as possible. Current advertising on the WWW is typically in the form of a small banner or a pop-up window. The banner advertisements are usually placed at the top or bottom of the page. The banner itself is usually insufficient in its advertising message to the consumer. As such, to review the banner advertisement, the user must click on the banner and load the advertisement.
The pop-up window is another form of advertisement. Pop-up advertisements open when a new browser window is opened, wherein the pop-up advertisement appears in front of the user""s primary window. As with the banner advertisements, the user must click on the advertisement to view the advertisement.
As evinced above, current advertisement methods require some affirmative action on from the user. Further, current advertising methods are intrusive and interrupt the user""s activities. Indeed, unlike broadcast medium, wherein the advertisements are placed in between the content of the main programming, advertisements on the WWW, which can be displayed at any time, are usually displayed over, or with, the content that the user is viewing, and require affirmative action by the user. As most users do not desire to be interrupted in their activities, most users avoid reviewing the advertisements. Indeed, some users avoid sites with highly intrusive advertisements.
A need in the industry exists for a modality of presenting unsolicited content to users wherein the user is not required to affirmatively respond to view the content. A further need exists for a modality of displaying unsolicited content wherein the presentation of the content does not interrupt the user""s activities, but rather, occurs during a disruption in the user""s review of desired content.
Embodiments of the instant invention are directed to a system, apparatus and method for monitoring a user""s activities and displaying and presenting unsolicited content to users, wherein the user is not required to affirmatively respond in order to review the content. Furthermore, embodiments of the instant invention are directed to a method for presenting unsolicited content such that the presentation of the content does not disrupt the user""s review of other content that the user has chosen to review. Other method and apparatus for accomplishing similar objectives are disclosed in the co-pending application Ser. No. 09/419,698, filed by the inventor hereof on Oct. 14, 1999, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Embodiments of the instant invention include a monitoring system 30 comprising an activity monitor 32 and a content transfer and display means 34, wherein the activity monitor 30 comprises an event identifier 36 and a timer 38. The monitoring system 30 monitors user activities, identifies trigger events, measures the elapsed time of inactivity of the user and initiates the presentation of unsolicited data, or content, to the user computer 12. In general, the monitoring system 30 identifies trigger events and measures the elapsed time between trigger events. If the elapsed time between the trigger events exceeds a predefined time period the monitoring system 30 causes unsolicited data to be presented on the user computer 12.
A feature of preferred embodiments of the invention is an activity monitor. An advantage to this feature is that the activity of the user can be monitored to determine whether the user has suspended his activities. A further advantage of this feature is that the user can be presented with unsolicited content during the period of suspended activities.
Another feature of preferred embodiments of this invention is that the unsolicited data is presented in its full format to the user. An advantage to this feature is that the user is not required to affirmatively access the data to review the data.